Outside looking in
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: Saki Hanajima is the school freak. Story better than summary. Songfic. Oneshot. No pairings. Outside looking in Jordan Pruitt.


"Saki? Come on! Your gonna be late." Called Megumi. I came down the stairs slowly. I didn't want to go to school. Everyone hated me. Especially the girls.

_You don't know my name  
You don't know anything about me  
I tried to be nice  
I wanna be in your game_

I sat in the far corner of the classroom out of the light of the windows. I watched as everyone came into the classroom and start to talk. Yuki Sohma entered. I knew instantly due to the waves he gave off. I sighed under my breath. Give it about five minutes and people would start to turn on me.

_The things that you say  
You may think  
I never hear about them_

Two girls entered the room laughing.  
"Three two one." I muttered under my breath. Sure enough just after I had muttered the word one a group of girls made their way over to where I was sat.  
"Hey wave girl." Said one  
"Woooo." Said another doing 'Ghost' movements with her fingers.  
"Go on show us your waves." Said the first girl, doing a queens wave.

_But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

I sighed again while muttering  
"Show me your brain then I will."  
"What did you say freak." Said the girl stood behind me  
"Show me how intelligent you are then I'll show you." I said a bit louder. The classroom went quiet.

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out_

The girls looked at me. I looked back my gaze not wavering. I don't think I was even blinking. Before I had chance to react the girl behind me tipped my chair up so I fell to the floor.

_You don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
On the outside looking in_

I stood up calmly grabbed my bag and walked out of the room. I heard a few jeers and one of the girls shouted after me  
"Yeah you better run." I cautiously sent out some mild poison waves, just enough to cause her some pain. After I had gotten a decent distance I broke into a run heading for the library.

_If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me  
Than meets the eye_

I walked straight through the doors and headed for the back in the dusty corner that contained the books that no-one ever wanted to take out. I sat in the only chair and put my head in my hands. I sobbed quietly, sounding small and insignificant in the great expanse of the library.

_And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance_

After five minutes of solid of crying I finally started to calm down.  
"Why me?" I asked myself.  
"Because of Me." A voice inside my head said.  
"Go away Inashi." I muttered.  
"Awww. Can't I come and visit my favourite girl?" Asked Inashi appearing by my side and putting his arm around me.

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out_

"No!" I said with force.  
"Have it your own way Angel. You can be all alone." He said before disappearing. I sighed again.  
"Inashi I'm sorry." I muttered knowing the knucklehead spirit could hear me.  
"It's Okay Angel." He said appearing behind me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.  
"I hate this. I hate only having spirits for friends." I whimpered nearly crying

_You don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
On the outside looking in_

"Saki they only do this cause their jealous."  
"I'm not three Inashi." I muttered swiping at my eyes.  
"I know when people hate me. I can tell by their waves remember." I said, leaning back. He may be only a spirit but to me he felt like he was made of flesh and blood.  
"Right. I had forgotten that." He said, coming and sitting beside me, letting me lean on him.  
"Saki don't cry." Said a female voice.  
"I'm not crying." I said swiping my eyes again  
"Uh huh." Said the female spirit appearing on my other side.

_I'm tired of staying home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time_

"Seani be nice." Scolded Inashi pulling my closer as though trying to protect me from the world.  
"Saki?" I heard Megumi call. So someone had told him. Great. I remained silent leaning against Inashi. It had been a while since me and him had had any time to even talk to each other. I silently stood and walked quickly out of the library and out of the school grounds. I just couldn't put up with it.

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out_

I went to the local park, empty at this time. Everyone was either at school or work. I sat on the swings with Inashi sat on the other one.  
"Saki you're going to have hell to pay when your folks realise you've skipped school." I shrugged, not caring

_You don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
On the outside looking in_

"I don't care anymore Inashi. As long as I can contact you guys I'll be fine. I can work as a Psychic." I said swinging gently.  
"But Saki..."  
"Quiet Inashi. Don't ruin the first time we have had together in ages. Your my best friend, actually my only friend Inashi. We need to spend time together."

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out_

"Yeah. I know. You've told me." He said before propelling himself forward.  
"Bet I could swing higher than you." He said before sticking his tongue out.  
"Is that a challenge ghost boy?" I asked pushing myself forward.  
"Inashi. Sorry."  
"For what?" He asked as we swung in-sync.  
"For killing you. For making you like this."

_And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
On the outside looking in._

**Emziiee-xxx: Hope you liked it. Just to clear a few things. Inashi was the boy Saki killed when she was younger and Seani was just a random spirit.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I AM POOR! DON'T SUE ME!**

**R&R Please.**


End file.
